blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tesset
Tesset is a support droid appearing in Blaster Master Zero 2. She provides valuable technical assistance to her partner Stein, the pilot of NORA MA-03 Atom, who is less technically inclined than her. On Planet Divido, she becomes separated from Stein, and enlists Jason and Eve to help her reunite with her pilot. Appearance Tesset appears as a short, young girl wearing a blue dress with white gloves, a white collar with yellow trim, and yellow wing-shaped decorations on her shoulders. She has very long and flowing aqua blue hair, with long bangs that completely cover her eyes, although one eye can sometimes be seen through it. On her head is a robotic headset that her hair passes through the back of, and a blue hat with a visor and bow that resembles a very large and puffy police cap. She has no nose. Plot Role Tesset is first encountered by the crew of Gaia-SOPHIA on the desert side of planet Divido. After introducing herself as an "automaton" and support droid, she tells Jason and Eve of the Atom's presence on the planet, and the presence of its pilot Stein. Tesset explains that she was separated from Stein by one of the planet's many dimensional distortions. Eve urges Jason to help "the poor girl" by reuniting her with her pilot, and he agrees. Immediately after giving Jason Access Key 5 to help him find Stein, Tesset and Gaia-SOPHIA are separated by a newly formed distortion. Speaking through the barrier, Tesset tells them not to worry about her while she waits. Her next appearance is in a wireless communication with Stein, after he is defeated in the Atom by Gaia-SOPHIA and becomes convinced that Jason and Eve are not mutant enemies. At some point, Tesset had given Eve the code to hack into Atom's wireless system, forcing Stein to reopen communications and listen to them. Tesset wishes for Stein to pick her up right away, but learns that the Atom is in no shape to do so after sustaining damage from the planet's boss mutant, Dig-Rawler. Although she can talk with Stein again, she has no choice but to wait for Jason and Eve to defeat the boss for them. Tesset is next featured in a cutscene after the defeat of Dig-Rawler, where she again communicates wirelessly with Stein. She finds out that because the boss's defeat did not remove the dimensional distortions, Stein cannot pick her up until the Atom's repairs are complete. Jason notices that Tesset seems upset by this. She affirms to everyone that she has faith in Stein, and encourages Jason to continue his mission. In Tesset's last appearance in Blaster Master Zero 2, she has finally been reunited with Stein in the Atom. She joins other support droids and their MA pilots in helping to charge up Eve's purifying Acceleration Blast attack against Drolrevo, after they arrive in Area Omega together. Trivia *Tesset's name and design are based upon Tesse, a robotic maid who appeared as a playable character in Sunsoft's arcade fighting game Waku Waku 7. **While the two have similar designs, Tesse's hair is blonde instead of blue, and she wears a French maid-type dress instead of Tesset's winged blue dress. However, both of them wear a specialized headset, and have their eyes covered by hair. ***In her text box portrait (but not in cutscene illustrations), Tesset's hat has the number "1996" written on it, the release year of Waku Waku 7. This further confirms the connection between Tesset and Tesse. Category:Characters Category:Blaster Master Zero 2